Aspects of the present invention relate to a water spray nozzle.
Conventional water spray nozzles have a switch disposed on its body. The letting out of water is controlled by the switch through a valve. Conventional water spray nozzles are switched on or off by the switch, which only has a single function. In order to make the water spray nozzle multi-functional, a switchable switch is disposed on the water spray nozzle for allowing different ways of water spraying as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,729.